


特殊委托

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 为了湖女而写，单面玻璃不搞一发太可惜了是同时代的设定，荒坂塔已经倒了，阿强是全职歌手，V是大名鼎鼎的雇佣兵，本质是pwp，但是为什么有一半都是剧情呢？？？易感期V黑帮偷车其实想的是疾速追杀（V信息素的设定沿用了我之前《限定协助》里的设定，是没有味道的，区别是那篇是ao，这里是双a，不过abo设定感觉存在感很弱
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Sliverhand/Male V
Kudos: 11





	特殊委托

银手几乎是怒气冲冲地走进来生，身上那股具有侵略性的信息素味道把大部分人都吓了一跳。他这架势就像是打算把来生和荒坂塔一样炸上天。

“罗格，”银手一眼看到坐在里面和客户聊天的来生女王，也不管客户什么态度，直接在罗格旁边坐下，还把她杯子里酒一口气喝完了。

罗格认识强尼这么多年，早就习惯了他这么乱放信息素，多半猜到他又是有求于自己，但只要不是再炸一个荒坂塔都是小问题。她挥挥手让客户先行离开，随即转过头打量着自己像个火药桶一样的前男友：“你总不会是特意过来喝我酒的吧？”

银手放下那个空酒杯：“我的车被偷了。叫你手下最好的人帮我尽快找回来，酬金可以双倍。”他神情严肃，的确不像是开玩笑的样子。罗格知道他的车，那辆银绿相间的保时捷911，上头还有武侍的标记。也不知道什么人胆子这么大，偷东西还偷到银手的头上。她暗暗为偷车贼不值，虽说炸荒坂塔已经是老黄历了，可总不会真有人以为强尼•银手就是个普通的摇滚歌星吧。来生的女王，经手过的委托不计其数，她也知道总有一些狂热的粉丝有点特殊的收藏爱好，比如之前就有过去粉丝家里偷克里吉他的委托，据说当时在公寓里甚至找到了强尼的裤子。当然她也没兴趣去了解为什么强尼的裤子会跑到那种地方去。

“这就是你的委托，把车找回来就行？还是说要把偷车贼也狠狠教训一顿？我找个人……”罗格浏览着那些雇佣兵的名字，一边思考着谁比较适合。

这位摇滚歌星似乎对罗格的态度还不怎么满意，“我也会一起去找。那可不单单是一辆车，我的枪和外套都在里面。”

“行，我发委托了，这是那个雇佣兵的信息和电话号码，他一会应该会打过来。”罗格直接把信息发给了强尼。

强尼扫了眼照片，显然对罗格的选择有所怀疑：“这么年轻？脸倒是不错。”

罗格轻笑道：“你别看他年轻，V是整个夜之城最顶尖的雇佣兵，连克里之前有些委托也是他帮忙做的，夸张点说半个夜之城的人基本都找他做过委托。”

“哦？克里那小子还有什么委托？MSM那档子破事还是他私生活又出问题了？”说到八卦强尼就来劲了，他把墨镜微微往下拉，看着罗格。

“你知道我要给人保密的。总之V信得过。委托费记得给我，还有一会去克莱尔那里把你的酒钱结了。”罗格示意保安给自己再拿一个酒杯，又倒了一杯酒，“那么，你没车是怎么过来的？我记得你今天有演唱会吧。”

“我让克里送我过来的。”

这次倒是罗格比较震惊：“你居然敢让他开车。”

烟雾燃起，银手也慢慢收敛了身上那股信息素，“反正他那辆定制湖女有保险，撞坏就让保险赔，和我也没关系。”

其实银手意外的是一个很怀旧的人，那辆保时捷和3516实际上都有些年头了，但他一直没有换，不是因为没钱，他发首新歌开场演唱会都能赚的盆盈钵满，只是这两样东西对他都有特别的意义，这也是他这次一定要把车和枪拿回来的原因。

*

V来电话时银手已经喝了不少酒，年轻雇佣兵说在来生门口等他。他一出门就看到有辆湖女停在那里，V就靠在车门上。但和克里的不一样，这款是银红色的。湖女之剑，夜之城人均收入的52倍，如今连街上的雇佣兵都能买得起了。

“湖女最近是打折批发了？”银手自觉地坐上副驾驶，车的内饰和克里那辆并不一样，这辆似乎就是普通的基础款。

年轻雇佣兵无视了对方的嘲讽，走到他旁边，也不管银手什么脸色，一把抓过他手上的烟，扔到地上踩灭：“我是V。还有车内禁止吸烟。”

摇滚巨星难得没有生气，当然不单单是因为眼前的人有张漂亮脸蛋，这么年轻就能成为顶尖佣兵肯定有什么不同寻常的地方，他很好奇：“开车吧。”

V启动引擎：“你知道你的车在哪里吗？”

“不知道，所以我才雇你。现在，开车吧。”

年轻佣兵接过很多委托，大部分都是目标明确，去哪做什么，杀人偷货救人，但是像银手这次没头没尾、毫无线索的委托他还是头一次见。V推测可能是银手的仇人或是极端狂热粉丝所为，他瞥了一眼旁边的巨星，这种近距离接触的机会可不多，有多少人愿意花天文数字的钱也换不来。强尼•银手得罪的人和他那些狂热粉一样多的数不过来，说实话，佣兵对车可能被谁偷了毫无头绪。他叹了口气：“行吧，先去你最后看到车的地方。”

“所以，你给罗格干了多久？能让罗格给出这么高评价的人可不多。”银手看着雇佣兵的侧颜，确实有张漂亮脸蛋，身材也和他之前认识的那些雇佣兵们比起来相对偏小，身上还穿着那种名流的西装，如果不是罗格告诉他V是雇佣兵，他可能会把他误认为是那些公司狗。而且雇佣兵们多半是Alpha，可他从年轻人身上一点Alpha的影子都看不到。

“两三年吧。”V没注意到身边人的目光一直停留在自己身上，开车看路，他可不想刮坏自己的爱车，哪怕这只是辆二手车。车内虽然空间还算宽敞，但毕竟是密闭空间，银手身上那股烟味和他的信息素味道一直若隐若现，让他颇有些焦躁。为了让自己不那么在意那种气味，V在等红绿灯的时候随手打开电台，结果里面正好在放插管。年轻人显然没有想到，想调台却被那只银色的手按住了。冰冷的金属触感从手上传来，他像是触电般迅速抽回手，正好绿灯，他迅速握住方向盘，打算就这么糊弄过去。

但显然银手没打算放过他，他跟着电台哼唱起来，等歌结束之后才关上电台。“想不到啊，你也是个粉丝？”他笑眯眯地看着年轻人，V只觉得他目光发烫，要把自己烧到义体过热。

雇佣兵努力不去想这些，让自己专注于路况：“如果你想拿刚刚那首歌来抵你的酬金，那我是不会承认的。你是总是对你的司机动手动脚吗？”

“不，就当它是个「糖果」吧。”

*

V把汽车停在路边，夜之城的车辆失窃率相当高，他锁上车，才发现强尼已经往门那走了。罗格在短信里提醒过他银手的脾气，他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是压根不应该带上这个摇滚明星。

保安放银手过去了，却把V拦住：“对不起，仅限VIP。”年轻佣兵刚刚想解释，结果却被银手一把揽住：“我们一起的。”保安的表情一时间变得相当复杂，随后点点头。

刚进门V就甩开对方那只手：“谁和你是我们啊！”他扫描一下酒吧的大致情况就直奔监控室去而去。刚刚那一下，凑得太近了，信息素的味道直接灌进肺里。他下意识地想扯松点西装领口，这简直闷得慌。他只希望这个委托能早点结束，好在监控还是拍到有用画面的，某个人在银手离开之后破解了车辆的安保系统（如果有的话，这辆车少说也有十几年，那系统放在现在估计脆弱得还不如纸）。他把数据发给罗格，不一会就收到了回信，车被藏在某个仓库里，还附带有定位。V一边感慨罗格的效率，出门打算叫上强尼过去拿车。早点结束这单他还能回家睡会，这天几个委托他一直在连轴转，哪怕这么多义体和战斗兴奋剂都快顶不住了。

“嘿，V。”年轻人还在那里张望就远远听到银手的声音，循声而去发现摇滚巨星已经坐在那，身边凑着一群不知道哪里来的男女在喝酒了。

有一个舞女趴在银手身上：“这个小可爱是谁啊？是新男友？”

烟雾升腾混杂着各种刺鼻的信息素味道，酒吧里晃眼的灯光让V有些看不清，他觉得自己肯定是太困犯迷糊了，因为他听到银手回答说：“是。”

他一把拉起银手，无视掉后面那些起哄的人群，打开车门把对方塞进去。“罗格找到车了。帮你拿回车我们就算结束。”V开了一段距离拐进一个没人的巷子里停下车：“最好别让我看到明天的那些小道消息上出现我的脸。我们得先定个计划。”他现在很后悔接了罗格的委托，本来以为只是找个车顺便给大红人当回司机和保镖（当然银手并不需要保镖，他很清楚），结果现在快把自己都搭进去了，这单必须要加价。

“计划是罗格才会考虑的。”

“就不该和你讨论。”V摇摇头，“总之你先醒醒酒，我要睡一会，等白天再进去。”他真的太困了，实际上，罗格来电话的时候他不太想接。那时他刚刚离开上一个委托地点，这身紧紧贴服的西装就是为了潜入那家高级酒店准备的，他衣服都没来得及换就一路赶过来，还被银手忽悠到团团转。

银手这次倒难得没和他作对：“祝好梦。”

*

V几乎是一合上眼就睡着了。但是似乎老天执意和V过不去，他的抑制剂药效正好到期。等他清醒过来的时候已经整个人贴到银手身上去了。

银手觉得既然对方都贴上来了不上岂不是显得自己不行。他们以一个奇怪的姿势卡在车里。银手摸了一把V的屁股，挺翘紧致，被西装裤紧紧包裹，把那美丽的曲线展露无遗。另一只银色的义手按着他的胸口，摩挲着那偏柔软的胸部，一边去解开西装里面衬衫的扣子。

“见鬼，你这衣服难脱得就像那些公司狗的狗屁尊严一样。说来，Omega雇佣兵相当少见啊。”银手觉得V大概是发情期，可年轻人身上确实一点味道都没有。

V直起身，差点撞上车顶：“靠，你是傻逼吗！谁和你说我是Omega的？我是Alpha，吃抑制剂是因为易感期。”每个Alpha易感期的症状都大同小异，然而偏偏就有一小部分，就像V，会变得特别缺乏安全感，对他这种独狼雇佣兵而言如果处理不当后果将是致命的。尽管嘴上不饶人，银手刚刚那些爱抚还是很有用的，他感觉自己下面已经半勃，把西裤顶出一个鼓包。

“你随便去街上抓一个人问问，哪个第一眼看到你会把你当成Alpha？还有你的信息素？”密闭的车厢里现在只有银手的信息素味道，烟草和烈酒，就如他的摇滚和性格一样充满侵略性。摇滚明星愣住了，经验丰富如他，连对方性别都搞错，简直是耻辱。然而V身上容易误会的地方实在太多，相对偏小的身形、丰满的肉体，哪怕是再给一次机会他也会猜错。注意到身上人脸已经红透，银手也不打算继续欺负小雇佣兵了，他解开V的裤链，握住那根可怜兮兮的玩意，慢慢撸动起来。

“天生的。”V有点紧张地望着车窗外，现在还是半夜，他停车的地方很偏，应该不会有人路过。况且湖女设计充分考虑到用户隐私，单面玻璃能确保外面的人是绝对看不见里面的事的。但他仍然无法克制住这种公共场合做爱的紧张和恐惧，肌肉线条都紧绷着。易感期的影响逐渐加深，他把手环在对方脖子上，头埋在颈侧，感受着Alpha的那股气息，刺鼻的烟草味还有龙舌兰，他被熏得有点头晕而且浑身发烫，他觉得大概是车子里通风问题，又把冷空调打低几度。一般情况下，两个Alpha碰上，信息素只会激烈碰撞，把气氛搞得剑拔弩张，可V的信息素偏偏没有味道，现在似乎是强尼在单方面覆盖他的味道，安抚着他。他已经能想到自己回来生时罗格克莱尔她们的表情了，但是现在……欲望揪住了他的灵魂，拉着他和银手一起堕落。下体被那只冰冷的义手抚摸着，快感电流般刺激着他的大脑。生理性的泪水模糊了双眼，他低声喘息着，心脏搏动的声音此刻似乎都被无限放大了。

银手一边刺激着V的前端，另一只手不安分地按揉着穴口：“放松，孩子。我一会就会让你爽上天的。”

V不得不承认银手活很好，被人抚慰的快感和他自己之前在家自己解决时比好多了，每一寸敏感点都被照顾到，他已经很久没有做了。当然，他从来没有去扭扭街或是云顶找过性偶，浪费时间还容易染上莫名其妙的病毒。他呻吟着泄在了对方手里，整个人晕乎乎地趴在银手身上，看着对方把沾着自己精液的手指送进自己穴道，冷热变化让他颤抖着收紧小穴。

“放松，你紧得就像个雏一样，这车里有没有润滑什么的？”银手一手托住V的屁股，还不忘使劲掐了一把臀肉，一边努力把手指塞进去。Alpha的生理结构本来就不是为接纳而生，但这不代表银手不乐意尝试新事物。而考虑到过会他们还得冲进仓库和那些漩涡帮的混蛋们大战一场，他现在不希望V受伤。

V眼睛都红了，声音里带着哭腔：“操你的，强尼。我就是第一次。”易感期让他整个人格外脆弱，第一次就要交代在车里，对方还是那个知名的强尼•银手。快感灼烧着理智，他几乎要沉醉在那股信息素里。年轻佣兵轻轻扭动腰肢着吞入那根手指，冰冷的金属质感折磨着首次被入侵的穴道，强烈的异物感让他有些许不适应。

银手的性经验丰富得够出一本书，但今天他已经三番五次被这个年轻雇佣兵刷新世界观。“那你只能干巴巴地享受了。”虽然嘴上这么说，他还是很认真在给V做前戏。直到他认为V差不多可以接纳他的时候，他才抽出手指，把自己的勃发抵在穴口附近磨蹭。

“进……进来。”V小声道。他几乎是压在强尼身上，小穴离了手指空虚地张合，他头已经快贴到车顶，在车里做真不是个好主意，然而现在已经来不及后悔了。

银手顶进一半就卡住了，Alpha不像Omega一样会自己分泌液体，V里面死死地缠着自己，被欲望折磨他也不好受。“放松点。”他摸摸V的头，像是在安抚小狗。V咬着嘴唇，红着眼吞下那些呻吟，自己掰开臀肉慢慢往下坐。“草，你都不知道自己看起来有多色。”银手终于忍不住掐着年轻人的腰把他使劲按到底。

这一下子雇佣兵终于忍不住叫出了声，他从没有过这种感受，内里彻底被填满，一瞬间他甚至觉得自己像是被钉在十字架上受刑。他撑着单面玻璃，按着小腹感觉那里似乎都被顶到凸起。他就这么贴着银手，感受着后面的炽热，直到他差不多适应对方才开始抽动。

“等……等，外面好像有人。”V眼角余光瞥到外面似乎有个人在朝车这里走，岐路司缩放扫描，只是个普通人，看起来是喝醉了。

银手故意重重地顶过他的敏感点，V的敏感点很好找，年轻人控制不住发出呻吟。“别怕，他不会发现的。”银手才不担心这些，有个醉鬼而已。

可那个路人确实越走越近，最后甚至贴在车门上打量。V一手还撑着那单面玻璃车窗，他感觉整个人都被看光了，下身死死地绞住银手，他闭上眼睛吞下呻吟，身体却随着对方的节奏律动。还好路人只是看了两眼很快就走了。

“所以，我们继续？”银手笑着看身上已经彻底沉浸在欲望中的年轻佣兵，把他拉近，给了他一个吻。

*

“你做的时候就不知道分寸吗！”V捂着腰一边抱怨，他现在闻起来身上全是银手的味道，一边打开储藏箱，“挑一把趁手的武器。罗格和我说了你的枪也在车里，总不能让你空手进去。”

银手扫了一眼那些武器，单看装备，V确实是有雇佣兵精英的水准，这些都是市面上最先进的款式还经过改造，普通的制式和眼前这些根本不能比。他挑了把顺手的枪：“小子，挺上道啊，不过还是我的枪更好。”

雇佣兵瞪了他一眼：“嫌弃就不要拿。”他把抢上膛，望向那边的仓库门口站着的守卫：“没有计划，正门进去把你的车抢回来。”

“看来你总算你明白了。走吧，去拿车。”银手拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，两个人一起朝仓库走去。

end


End file.
